Trixie the Great and Powerful
In 1905 Equestria, Trixie works as a magician in a traveling circus. In one of her shows, Trixie humiliates the circusstrongman's wife, and the strongman threatens her. Trixie escapes in a hot air balloon, but is sucked into a tornado that takes her to the Land of Oz. There, he encounters a kind and naive witch, Twilight Sparkle. She believes her to be a wizard prophesied to destroy the Wicked Witch who killed the Princess of the Night and take her place; the idea of being an immensely wealthy princess makes her immediately accept. En route to the Emerald City, Trixie tells her the story of how she defeated Ursa Major. They encounter the baby phoenix Peewee, who pledges a life debt to Trixie when she saves him from a lion. Trixie reveals his deception to Peewee along the way, forcing him to help maintain the lie that she is the 'Wizard', much to Peewee's irritation. At the Emerald City, Trixie meets Twilight's sister-in-law Cadance. Cadence tells Trixie the Wicked Witch resides in the Dark Forest and can be killed by destroying her wand, the source of her powers; only then will Cadence consent to make him King of Oz. Trixie and Peewee are joined en route to the forest by Dinky Hooves, a young, living china doll whose village and family were destroyed by the Wicked Witch. Trixie fixes Dinky's broken legs with glue. They reach the forest and retrieve the wand, but they discover the "Wicked Witch" is Celestia the Good Witch who identifies herself as older sister of the late princess, revealing that Cadence is the true Wicked Witch. Cadence sees this with her crystal ball and tricks Twilight into thinking Trixie is planning to kill all three witches. thinking that Trixie is powerful enough to kill a Ursa Major, Twilight asks Cadance to makes her more powerful, so she could face Trixie, Cadence gives her an apple that would increase her powers; Twilight bites it and realizes that Cadence had deceived her, before she is brainwashed and transformed into a monstrous, wingless, version of herself. Celestia brings Trixie's group to her domain in the south of Oz to escape Cadence's army of Flying Books and Spike Guards. She confides to Trixie that she knows that she's not really a wizard, but still believes she can help stop Cadence. As she reluctantly takes charge of an "army" of Background Ponies, Twilight enters Celestia's domain and angrily reveals her new, powers to Trixie. She threatens to kill her and her allies with the Emerald City's well-prepared army. Trixie despairs of her chances. After telling Dinky about the exploits of her hero Star Swirl the Bearded, she conceives a plan that relies on trickery and makes preparations with Celestia and the Backgroud Ponies. Celestia and her subjects mount a fake attack on the Emerald City using an army of scarecrow puppets whose true nature is hidden by thick fog. The witches are tricked into sending their Flying Books through a poppy field that puts them to sleep. However, two of the Flying Books and Cadence capture Celestia, who is then brought to the city square and chained. Trixie infiltrates the Emerald City with her allies, but she appears to abandon them in a hot air balloon which she loads with stolen gold. Twilight destroys the balloon with a fireball. As the Wicked Witches prepare to kill Celestia, Trixie, that was never actually in the balloon, secretly reveals her engineered death to her friends. Using a hidden smoke machine and image projector, she presents a giant image of her face amid smoke and flame as her "true form", called "The Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz", and calls upon "the stars themselves" (a fireworks display) to intimidate the Wicked Witches, while Dinky frees Glinda. Cadence fearfully hides in the castle, while Twilight eventually flies off on her broom after her attacks fail to hurt the "invincible" wizard. Trixie calls after her, telling her that she is welcome to come back if she overcomes her wickedness, but Twilight screams defiance at her and flies to the west, leaving Trixie saddened. Celestia engages in a magical duel with Cadence in the throne room. During the fight, Cadence destroys the Wicked Witch's emerald necklace that hides her true, changeling-like appearance. Defeated, the banished Cadence is rescued by the two remaining Flying Books, swearing revenge as she is carried east. Trixie, now know as "The Wizard of Oz", uses his projector to sustain the belief she is a powerful wizard. She also presents gifts to her friends: The Doctor, who helped build his machines, receives Trixies's camping tool; Shining Armor, Cadence's former husband, receives a heart made of crystal, to remind him of the times where Cadence wasn't evil; the long-suffering Peewee receives Trixie's friendship along with her hat; Dinky accepts her friends as her new family; and she promises Celestia she will take care of the Emerald City in place of her late sister Years later, Cadence, using her new ruby slippers, tries to attack Ponyville, but is is stopped when a house lands on her. Category:Oz the Great and Poweful Category:Spongebob1129